2110
by Fluff Muffin
Summary: One hundred years later, reality sinks in. Here's a hint - Bella regrets it all.


_Man, Twilight got screwed up. I can't help thinking it'll of turned out something along these lines if reality (or plot) applied…_

**2110.**

The warehouse was dark and cold, yet I felt neither. I could not remember what feeling cold was like, nor how, at some point, I had not been able to see in the dark. I had forgotten being able to walk in the trails of the forest while not being blinded by own skin.

I remembered Charlie, though. My sweet father, who I never showed the proper respect too. My mum, too, Rene.. Whatever happened to them?

Edward said we would have forever, though it was not to be. The Family fell apart, we fled, we moved. I never saw my family again. That, is something I can never forgive myself for and never forgive Edward for.

It was so unfair, to be offered a chance at immortality when I was eighteen and pathetically, moronically stupid. What is even more unfair is that, now, I can understand what a fool I was. Everything I feel is my fault and I have to live with that knowledge. I chased after a man I did not know, because he was beautiful, because his arms made me feel safe and he spoke like men from long forgotten stories… I did not know Edward Cullen, and I gave him my life.

He changed, after the first few years. He had been so protective yet… Dominant, sure and set in his ways. Yet, when he realized I could match his running speed and withstand his punches, all of the life drained from his eyes and he lost interest.

I can't say I cared, of course. I had lost interest in him. It hit me one day as I sat up from bed - not to sleep, it goes without saying - but I looked upon my life and realized that Edward and I were never meant to be. It was as if someone were showing me to magnets, they pulled together at first but they were weak and could never hold.

Every day I loved him less and less, his telling me what to do and where to go became an annoyance I could avoid. It continued until I wondered… How did I ever love you?

Alice told me the truth, that he had had many girls before me. Young, naïve, blank slates who understood nothing. He'd even had Rosalie.

Well, he can continue his romance with Rosalie. Let him take his blonde. Everyone knows she can not stand this life, just as he proclaims he can not. The two might need to comfort each other, after all, we have forever.

As for Alice? She died. She was eventually ripped apart by Jasper, corrupted by an Ancient Vampire. It was tragic, truly, for they, out of all of us, perhaps did love one another. I couldn't say where Jasper is now… Nor Emmett, who, after Edward and Rosalie's betrayal left for the streets. Carlisle said he found him drinking from some girl in Seattle, and tried to stop him, but he simply fled, completely lost the radar.

I was losing my family, left right and centre - as was Esme. She couldn't take it. The woman only knew how to be a mother, sometimes, I think it was all she wanted, all she cared about… She had killed herself once, after all.

I visited Fawkes again, but by this time, my mother was dead and Charlie, I found in a nursing home. His eyes were vacant, staring at me as if I were a Ghost. I told him I was sorry I did not stay but the words didn't seem to register.

In the warehouse, I closed my eyes and saw his, vacant and hopeless.

Carlisle remained with me. He tried to teach me some self control, for I thought I had it to begin with but eventually it did come. He said I was simply slower than others. Then, the Vulturi came for him. Aro had finally grown too intrigued, or horrified by his methords, going against everything they had stood for for centuries.

When I opened my eyes again, it was Jacub I thought of. I hated the pack. I hated them then and I do now. They changed him, yet still… Maybe I loved him deep down. Whatever they changed him into made it impossible, though. He was verging on becoming unstable, he actually scared me - which, at the time, was not difficult…

Though what she did to him was much worse. Wittling him down, piece by piece. He followed her around empty-eyed, more addicted to her than even I had been to Edward…

For it, she killed him.

I opened my eyes, watching the figure walking from the shadows of the warehouse, dark hair swaying gently, dark eyes that reminded me of Edward…

"You know, he often called me Bella."

I looked at her, trying to keep eye contact. Then, when I could not hold it anymore, I looked away, there was no point pretending I didn't know who she meant.

"It would have been heartbreaking, if it wasn't for the fact you were my mother." Her features hardened suddenly, "That made it sickening."

I felt a snag at her heart. "It's not my fault?" It was more of a question, because I wondered if, in fact, it had been though I didn't know how to accept that.

"Of course it is, Mother dearest." Renesme had a smile on her lips, though it was not friendly or even assuring, it was evil I saw, insanity lined by her lips. "You told one you loved them, then you told the other you worshipped them, then you married one and slept with the other, shunned one and ran to the other. Quite the manipulator, aren't you, Mother? Perhaps that's where I get it from."

Within a second, she was in front of me. Her thick hair falling back at her chest. I had seen her coming, slowly, like a wisp of wind in the air. She was so graceful, my Renesme…

Yet, I needed to move. Needed too, but could not.

"I am going to make you love me, Mother." She whispered, as I felt cool fingertips at my cheek. "That is how I made you love me, you remember that first nudge you felt?" She snorted, "And you said you never wished for children…" She leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I felt… at peace.

"Oh, the things you will do for me, Mother."


End file.
